Mary Jane
by K-chan
Summary: An KxH Yaoi love story


Title: Mary Jane  
  
Song Writer: Alanis Morissette  
  
Fic Author : Keonia  
  
Pairings: Kurama , Yusuke, Koenma and Hiei  
  
Date: 10/19/00  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: This fic take place after Kurama , Yusuke, Koenma and Hiei gotten together.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
""= talking  
  
:. .: = song  
  
  
  
Kurama opens the door to his room and walks in. He goes over to his CD player,  
  
put in a CD of Alanis Morissette and then he turns on the player. The music start playing ...  
  
  
  
:. What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day  
  
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door  
  
you lose your place in line again, what a pity  
  
You never seem to want to dance anymore .:  
  
  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
He remembers once asking Hiei "What is wrong ? " after about five years in our  
  
friendship. Hiei had just come back from Mukuro's palace and looked scaried of me. All he  
  
said was "Hn" then went to sleep in the grass next to me . All of a sudden, I noticed that  
  
my purple rose we're on fire and that Hiei was yelling in his sleep. He kept yelling "Omae  
  
o Koroso, Mukuro. Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Untie me, Now!!, Please Mukuro,  
  
don't " I put the fire out and woke up Hiei. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes."What  
  
is wrong, Hiei? Please tell me" Hiei looks at the grounds and says "It's nothing, baka kitsune." then he vanishes. I wonder what happened to make him run from me when he just came back the Maikai. It must be pretty bad for him to have nightmares and wake up screaming even when kill millions of youki. It sad that he can't us what wrong after being lovers for a year and a half.  
  
  
  
:. It is long way down  
  
On this roller coaster  
  
The last chance street car  
  
went off the track  
  
and your on it .:  
  
  
  
Hiei is going to have a hard time dealing with this because he already has a hard facing his emotions. I asked Koenma and Yusuke " Have you seen anything wrong with Hiei when he was around ? " They both had noticed that he seemed out of sorts. That had me worried. I also asked them "Did he say what was wrong ?" They said he avoided the question but never answer even when they pressed him for information. I wish he would  
  
tell us.  
  
  
  
:. I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
  
What's the point of trying to dream anymore  
  
I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane  
  
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for ? .:  
  
  
  
Hiei, do you think we would not notice that something is wrong ? After all we have been though together. We see the way that rat (Mukuro) looks at you, checks you out and hits on you. Even though you do not seem to see it, we do. We hear the nightmares when we are together everynight but we say nothing becuase we don't want to hurt you. What is the point of running away from us and keeping it secret from us when we know some is wrong ? I promise to Inari that she will pay for whatever she did to him!!  
  
  
  
:. Well it's full speed baby  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
their is a few more bruises  
  
If that 's the way  
  
you insist on heading .:  
  
  
  
Stop running away from the people who loves you and cares about you. Getting  
  
a way from us will not make thing better. I know that after you solve this problem, it will be come one more problem that happened in your past.  
  
  
  
:. Please be honest Mary Jane  
  
Are you happy  
  
Please don't censor your tears .:  
  
  
  
[One week after 1st. flashback .]  
  
"Hiei , please stop trying to deal with this problem alone and crying yourself. Tell us your problem so we can help. What did she do? We know that some thing is wrong and we have a idea what it is but want to what happened ? We love you always, will never hate you and will protect you. She will be punished depending on what he says she may wish she was dead. On second thought, maybe not after the look Koenma has in his eyes. At the same time Koenma eyes are flashing and send out a promise of a final death. While Yusuke is sitting in a chair twishing and raidating kai so high it scares me. He may do more damage to her than both us.  
  
:. You're the sweet crusader  
  
and your're on your way  
  
You're the last great innocent  
  
and that's why I love you.:  
  
  
  
You may not know it but you are the most beautiful youki from your white starburst to your strength and innocence. Your loyality is like gold; pure , precious and earned and given to a few but you gave it to us like it was nothing. These a just a few reasons that we love you , treasure you, and will do anything for you.  
  
  
  
:. So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish  
  
Worry not about the cars that go by  
  
All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom  
  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry  
  
Tell us  
  
Tell us  
  
What is the matter Mary Jane? .:  
  
So, Hiei take our help, love and tell us what happened. We will take care of the  
  
problem. All that matters to us is that your happy. On that Friday after Hiei had time think about about how to tell them, he did.  
  
[Two weeks after 1st. flashback . ]  
  
Everyone in Maikai was talking about how the rat (Mukuro) came up missing  
  
one night after talking to Yomi about how her heir turn her down, she got the  
  
jump on him and had a hot night with him. She had been in her room in her palace,  
  
when screams were heard, the guard hurry into her room and she vanishes in a cloud  
  
of smoke. 


End file.
